Wildfire
by Bloody-Valentine90
Summary: Sequel to Stuttering. So now you show up when you're alone again, but we haven't changed but now you're interested. And maybe you're here because you wanna come home... but what if you're just afraid to be alone? HP/DM SLASH
A/N: So, five years later, the sequel. It's been awhile since I've done this guys, so I'm a bit rusty! I hope this isn't too horrible. Anyways, enjoy! And as always, reviews are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cred goes to J.K.

* * *

WILDFIRE

I'm lying by myself in my dark room. The room that used to be _ours_ , before you decided that I just wasn't enough for you anymore. It's nearing five a.m., and I haven't slept. But that's not new, I don't sleep much these days. Not since you left.

 _Siting alone in a tiny room_

 _Waiting for dawn, it should be breaking soon_

 _I know where you are_

 _And I know where you've been_

 _But I never thought we would be here again_

It's been three weeks since we've spoken.

You showed up a few days after I threw you out. I refused to let you in.

So, you sent owl after owl to me.

You're so sorry, you wrote. You miss me.

When that didn't work, you sent the bushy haired muggle born to talk to me.

She said you claim you can't live without me… Well then, why aren't you dead yet, I asked her before slamming the door shut.

You show up at the door again after that. You pound your fist on the door, you scream, you beg for me to let you in. You say you were scared, that you're still so young, the thought of being with one person for the rest of your life was terrifying. You were feeling lost. What if I woke up one morning and decided you weren't what I wanted anymore? Or that I wasn't what you wanted? What if it didn't work out, and we crashed and burned?

I had to open the door at that.

"THE ONLY REASON WE CRASHED AND BURNED WAS BECAUSE OF THE CHOICE _YOU_ MADE, YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed at you before slamming the door shut on you.

 _You say that you're lost and need to find yourself_

 _Can't do that with me, but with somebody else_

 _You say you're still here but you've found a new home_

 _I say that's a nice way to say I'm alone_

I thought we loved each other. Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling instead of running to the arms of another? Why didn't you talk to me? Maybe we could've taken a break, took some time to find ourselves, be sure that this is what we wanted. But no. You had to go and break my trust, and my heart along with it.

I thought we were better than this. And maybe it was naïve, but yeah, maybe I thought we would end up together forever.

 _When did we both get so afraid to speak though?_

 _I though we got each other's hearts_

 _So I pushed you away through hurting myself to live with it_

 _I don't know how we could ever let this transpire_

 _You know I thought this love would always burn_

 _Like a wildfire_

 _Like a wildfire_

You're persistent, I'll give you that. You're back again, but this time you're clearly drunk, and you're causing a scene, slamming at the door and yelling. I finally relent and pull you inside before you wake the entire neighborhood.

"Draco, please! I miss you so much. I was wrong, I never should have done it! I was s-stupid! So stupid!"

You're crying now. On your knees in front of me, your body is shaking and you just look so _broken._

"Harry-" I start, but you cut me off.

"I was just scared, Draco! I wasn't sure if this was what I really wanted! I wasn't sure if I was ready to be a husband, to share the rest of my life with someone! What if I couldn't do it? What if I turned out to be a shit husband? What if all I ended up doing was letting you down?" And you look truly terrified. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, Draco…" Your voice is barely above a whisper now. "But these last few weeks have been _hell_ without you, baby…" You reach out to me, take my hand in yours and I let you pull me down to the floor with you, too tired to fight against you. You look me in the eyes, your beautiful green eyes sparkling with tears and I can see the pain your heart is in.

"I made a mistake, Draco. A huge fucking, massive mistake. But I realized, not having you around these past weeks, that I _do_ want to spend my life with you. I don't ever want, couldn't ever want anyone else…" You reach out and place your hand on my cheek, and I realize that I'm crying too now. "Please, baby… Let me come home to you." You murmur, pulling me against you and burying your head in my shoulder.

 _So now you show up when you're alone again_

 _But we haven't changed but now you're interested_

 _And maybe you're here because you wanna come home_

 _But what if you're just afraid to be alone?_

"Harry…" I whisper. "I just… I don't know. How am I supposed to trust you again? And how do I know you mean it when you say you're ready now, when three weeks ago you were off screwing around behind my back?" I can feel myself trembling against you, or maybe that's you. I'm not even sure anymore. But I do know I missed having your arms around me.

"I want to believe you, Harry. I really do. So much, but-" You once again cut me short, but this time its by pressing your lips to mine. I can feel so much in that one kiss. I can taste the salt from your tears on your lips, and I shakily sigh into the kiss.

"I missed you…" I murmur against your lips. We break apart, and lock eyes.

 _I guess I don't know how you'd want it back now_

 _I thought you got yourself a way out_

 _How do I prove it to myself you're ready now?_

 _God, I want to_

"Harry… You very nearly destroyed me with what you did… I don't think I'd be able to recover if you were to do it again…" I croak out. I'm torn, between my heart and my head.

"I know I fucked up, Draco. But I swear to you, if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, and I'll do whatever it takes for you to trust me again. I will die before I hurt you again, Draco… I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but I hope over time, I can earn your forgiveness." Your eyes are pleading with me, _begging_ me to believe you.

 _Now you want me, but what if your heart's a liar?_

' _Cause if you change your mind again I'll burn_

 _Like a wildfire_

 _Like a wildfire_

 _From wedding bells to private hells_

 _To fresh new starts and wish-you-wells_

 _From up in lights to up in smoke_

 _We just can't let this go_

"I won't put up with this again, Harry." I say, looking you dead in the eyes.

"I know."

"…ok, Harry." You let out a strangled sob and lurch forward gathering me into your arms and pulling me tight against your chest.

"Oh god, Draco. I swear, never again. I love you so much, baby." You cry as you bury your face into my hair, and proceed to sob.

It's nearing five a.m., and I haven't slept. But that's not new. I've always enjoying watching you sleep. The gentle rise and fall of your chest, the quiet mumbles you let out every now and then, your black hair splayed against the pillow.

Things are going to be hard for awhile, but I have a feeling we'll get through it. And I can see it now. A future, _our_ future. Burning bright… like a wildfire.

 _Maybe this time it could work, if our need is dire_

 _Maybe our future's so bright it fucking burns_

 _Like a wildfire_

 _Like a wildfire_


End file.
